Hunger Games: A Broadway musical
by soulsinger416
Summary: Various scenes from THG trilogy combined with songs from Broadway musicals. Read and review! Rated T cause it's THG.
1. At the end of the day

**A/N: Hello, fanfiction world! This is my first story so please be nice. I am a huge Hunger Games fan and a huge fan of Broadway musicals so I decided to combine the two. I am taking some scenes from the Hunger Games trilogy and turning them into Broadway musical numbers. I had to change some of the lyrics of the songs to fit the scenes. So here's my first ever fanfic! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or any of the Broadway songs.**

(District 12 citizens walking around in the street and preparing for the reaping. Katniss and Gale at the Hob)

**Seam families:**

_At the end of the day you're another day older  
And that's all you can say for the life of the poor  
It's a struggle, it's a war  
And there's nothing that anyone's giving  
One more day standing about, what is it for?  
One day less to be living_

At the end of the day you're another day colder  
And the shirt on your back doesn't keep out the chill  
And the righteous hurry past  
They don't hear the little ones crying  
And the winter is coming on fast, ready to kill  
One day nearer to dying!

**All:**

_At the end of the day there's another day dawning  
And the sun in the morning is waiting to rise  
Like the waves crash on the sand  
Like a storm that'll break any second  
There's a hunger in the land  
There's a reckoning still to be reckoned and  
There's gonna be hell to pay  
At the end of the day!_  
**  
Katniss:**  
_At the end of the day you get nothing for nothing  
Sitting flat on your butt doesn't buy any bread_

**Seam woman:  
**_There are children back at home  
And the children have got to be fed_

**Seam man (to Peacekeeper):**  
_And you're lucky to be in a job  
And in a bed!  
_  
**Seam people:**  
_And we're counting our blessings!_

**Merchant woman 1:**  
_Have you seen all the Peacekeepers here today?  
Betting on who will be picked to die?  
_  
**Merchant woman 2:**  
_Hopefully little Katniss will not be caught  
Take a look at that post that's where she could go!_

**Seam people:**  
_And the president, he knows  
That we don't have enough to eat._

**Katniss and Gale:**  
_And we can only hope  
that we won't be reaped  
We needed tesserae  
_  
**All:**  
_At the end of the day it's another day over  
With enough in your pocket to last for a week  
Pay the landlord, pay the shop  
Keep on grafting as long as you're able  
Keep on grafting till you drop  
Or it's back to the crumbs off the table  
You've got to pay your way  
At the end of the day!_

(All eligible for the Games file into the square)

**Girl 1:**  
_All the Capitol children  
do not have to worry  
About facing the horror  
Of being reaped  
But here we are living in_

_Hell and squalor  
And two of us die  
Each and every year_

**All:**  
_At the end of the day  
There'll be nothing but trouble  
And the Capitol  
Doesn't care for us at all  
While we're earning our daily bread  
They're the one with their hands in the butter  
We must send two children away  
To fight in the annual slaughter  
And it's us who'll have to pay  
At the end of the day!_

**A/N The song was "At the end of the day" from Les Miserables. Please review! Next chapter will be up soon!****  
**


	2. No one mourns the tributes

**A/N: Hey, guys! Here's chapter 2! I am new to fanfiction, so I didn't know that script format wasn't allowed. So I will be doing things a little differently. The italicized parts are where the characters are singing. The character that is singing will be introduced above the italicized part. You'll figure it out. Anyway, here's chapter 2!**

The citizens of District 12 are at the reaping, where one boy and girl will be chosen to participate in the Hunger Games. All the children ages 12 to 18 are in front of the stage, each scared that the tribute for the 74th Hunger Games will be them.

Individual voices can be heard from the crowd.

_No one mourns the tributes  
No one cries, "They won't return!"  
No one lays a lily on their grave  
The bad man laughs at the tributes!  
Through their lives, our children learn  
About the possibility that they could die _

Katniss Everdeen cries out at the tribute's misfortune.  
_And goodness knows  
The tributes's lives are lonely  
Goodness knows  
The tributes die alone  
It just shows when you're a tribute  
You're left only  
On your own _

The crowd agrees with Katniss  
_Yes, goodness knows  
The tributes's lives are lonely  
Goodness knows  
The tributes cry alone  
Nothing grows for the tributes  
They reap only  
What the rebels have sown_

Effie Trinket walks onstage.

"Now is the time to select the tributes for District 12" she says excitedly. She draws a name from the girls' reaping ball.

"Primrose Everdeen"

Katniss is astonished. Her name was only in there once!

_How can this be?_

_What does it mean?_

Effie looks throughout the crowd.

"Where are you, dear?" she asks.

"I volunteer as tribute!" Katniss yells. The crowd looks at her as she walks to the stage.

"What is your name?" Effie asks.

"Katniss Everdeen." Katniss answers.

"I bet that was your sister." Effie remarks. "Now for the boys." She draws a name from the boys' reaping ball.

"Peeta Mellark." Effie reads. Peeta walks onstage.

The crowd looks at them. Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark are just another pair of tributes that will die. The citizens hate that this happens every year.  
_No one mourns the tributes!  
Soon they will be dead and gone!  
Soon there will be nothing left of them  
And goodness knows  
We know what goodness is  
Goodness knows  
The tributes die alone _

Katniss agrees.  
_They die alone _

The crowd keeps singing.  
_Woe to those (Woe to those)  
Who spurn what goodnesses  
They are shown  
No one mourns the tributes!  
No one mourns the tributes!  
No one mourns the tributes!  
Tributes!  
Tributes! _

**A**/**N: That song was based off of "No one mourns the wicked" from Wicked. I hope the new format isn't too confusing. Review please! And if anyone has any song ideas to coordinate with scenes in THG trilogy just let me know in reviews. The songs have to be from Broadway musicals. I will try to update again as soon as I can, but I'm pretty busy. (In Capitol accent) May the odds be ever in my favor!**


	3. Popular

**A/N: Hello, my lovely readers! Thank you so much for your song suggestions. The song in this chapter was inspired by a reviewer (shout out to ). Enjoy this chapter!**

Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark are tributes in the Hunger Games. They board the train that will take them to the Capitol, and there they will train for the Games. Effie Trinket is displeased by the way Katniss looks.

"Now, Katniss. If the people in the Capitol are going to like you, you can't be looking like that." Effie says. "I will give you a makeover and transform you into a beautiful young lady." Katniss groans.

"Is this really necessary?" she asks.

"Yes, it is." Effie chirps.

_Whenever I see someone less fortunate than I, __  
__and let's face it, who isn't less fortunate than I? __  
__My tender heart tends to start to bleed. __  
__And when someone needs a makeover, __  
__I simply have to take over! __  
__I know I know exactly what they need! __  
__And even in your case, __  
__though it's the toughest case I've yet to face, __  
__don't worry, I'm determined to succeed! __  
__Follow my lead, __  
__and yes indeed, you will be... ___

_POPULAR! You're gonna be popular! __  
__I'll teach you the proper ploys, __  
__when you talk to boys, __  
__little ways to flirt and flounce, ooh! __  
__I'll show you what shoes to wear! __  
__How to fix your hair! __  
__Everything that really counts to be... __  
__POPULAR! I'll help you be popular! __  
__You'll hang with the right cohorts, __  
__you'll be good at sports, __  
__know the slang you've got to know. __  
__So let's start, __  
__'cause you've got an awfully long way to go! __  
__Don't be offended by my frank analysis, __  
__think of it as personality dialysis, __  
__now that I've chosen to become a __  
__pal, a sister and advisor, __  
__there's nobody wiser! __  
__Not when it comes to... ___

_POPULAR! I know about popular. __  
__And with an assist from me, __  
__to be who you'll be, __  
__instead of dreary who you were...uh, are. __  
__There's nothing that can stop you, __  
__from becoming popular... lar... __  
__la la, la la! __  
__We're gonna make you pop-u-lar! __  
__When I see depressing creatures, __  
__with unprepossessing features, __  
__I remind them on their own behalf __  
__to - think - of __  
__celebrated heads of state, __  
__or 'specially great communicators! __  
__Did they have brains or knowledge? __  
__Don't make me laugh! __  
__They were POPULAR! __  
__Please! It's all about popular. __  
__It's not about aptitude, __  
__it's the way you're viewed, __  
__so it's very shrewd to be, __  
__very very popular like ME! ___

Katniss groans and leaves the room.

"This is absurd!" she snaps.

"Katniss, dear!" Effie says. Realizing that Katniss won't come back, she sighs and shrugs._  
__and though you protest, __  
__your disinterest, __  
__I know clandestinely, __  
__you're gonna' grin and bear it! __  
__Your new found popularity! __  
__la la, la la! __  
__You'll be popular! __  
__Just not quite as popular as ME! _

Haymitch rolls his eyes.

"You're ridiculous." he says.

"Someday she'll thank me." Effie says. "If she makes it out of the arena. Unfortunately she has you as a mentor." Effie walks out of the room, confident that Katniss will be popular.

**A/N: That song was "Popular" from Wicked. I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Keep the reviews coming. And don't forget about the song requests! That's all for now!**


	4. Castle on a Cloud

**A/N: Hey, guys! I know it's been a while since I updated, but here's yet another chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or any Broadway musicals.**

Katniss and Peeta are in training with the other tributes. After their fiery debut, the tributes stare jealously at them. The Careers smirk and mutter to other tributes. Katniss ignores them all but one little girl. The girl seems to be following them. She is a small girl with chocolate colored skin and dark hair. Katniss sighed at the misfortune of the twelve-year-old.

"Her name's Rue, I think." Peeta says. There is something about Rue that reminds Katniss of a bird. Rue sang like one also. Katniss could just make out what she was singing.

Rue tied knots and sang quietly.  
_There is a castle on a cloud,  
I like to go there in my sleep,  
There I'm not hungry, I'm not poor,  
Not in my castle on a cloud._

There is a room that's full of toys,  
There are a hundred girls and boys,  
Nobody shouts or talks too loud,  
Not in my castle on a cloud.

_I know a place where no one's lost,  
I know a place where no one cries,  
There are no brutal Hunger Games,  
Not in my castle on a cloud._

When Clove hears Rue, she snickers.  
_Now look who's here  
The little flower herself!  
Pretending once again she's completely safe.  
Better not let me catch you I'll kill you!  
Better not catch my eye!_

Cato sneers and joins in  
_Look at her size, so small and frail._

_Surely she will die.  
We won't need to kill her,  
That frail little flower.  
Without her mommy to care for her she'll slowly go!_

Rue looks up and sings one last line.

La, La La La La, La La La.

The Careers laugh at Rue. Katniss and Peeta stare mournfully at her, for they know that the Careers are right. Rue will surely die.

**A/N: That was based off the song "Castle on a cloud" from **_**Les Miserables**_**. I know this was a little short, but I'm having a hard time coming up with song choices. Send in the song requests, they're helping! Stay tuned, my friends.**


	5. Close Every Door

**A/N: Hey! Sorry for the long wait. I hope everyone had an awesome Christmas… or whatever holiday you celebrate! I am going to be skipping a few of the scenes here because I had a hard time finding lyrics to some songs (if anyone can find the lyrics to "Nerves" from Smile, PM me). So, without further ado, here is chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or any Broadway musical.**

Rue had just died. The cannon sounded and Katniss rushed to gather flowers to cover Rue's body in. Rue looks like she is sleeping with a bouquet of flowers in her hands. Katniss steps back to let the hovercraft carry her body away. When the hovercraft disappears, Katniss notices the bouquet of flowers she put in Rue's hands were lying on the ground. Katniss chokes back a sob.

"It's like we're not even human." She whispers. Overcome with rage and sadness, she lifts her head to the sky.

"Do we mean nothing?" she screams.

Katniss knows it's true. Rue was nothing more than a piece in their Games. And neither was she. She looks around in fear.

_Close every door to me,  
Hide all the world from me  
Bar all the windows  
And shut out the light  
Do what you want with me,  
Hate me and laugh at me  
Darken my daytime  
And torture my night  
If my life were important I  
Would ask will I live or die  
But I know the answers lie  
Far from this world  
Close every door to me,  
Keep those I love from me  
Children of Panem  
Are always alone  
For I know I shall never find  
My own peace of mind  
For I have been promised  
A death of my own _

All of the dead tributes' ghosts appear.  
_Close every door to me,  
Hide all the world from me  
Bar all the windows  
And shut out the light _

How could they do this? Katniss picks up her bow, overcome with rage.  
_Just give me a number  
Instead of my name  
Forget all about me  
And let me decay  
I do not matter,  
I'm only one tribute  
Destroy me completely  
Then throw me away  
If my life were important I  
Would ask will I live or die  
But I know the answers lie  
Far from this world  
_  
The ghosts join Katniss again.  
_Close every door to me,  
Keep those I love from me  
Children of Panem  
Are always alone  
For we know we shall never find  
Our own peace of mind  
For we have been promised  
A death of our own_

**A/N: That was "Close Every Door" from Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat. Such a sad song. Like I said before, if anyone has lyrics to "Nerves", PM me. Also, I'm having some song trouble for the cave scene between Katniss and Peeta. So keep the song requests coming. I'll try to update soon!**


	6. Go, go go Katniss

**A/N: Hey, guys! I know it's been a while since I updated. I have a very busy schedule. I need some more inspiration for songs, so keep the requests coming! And now, drum roll please… Another chapter of The Hunger Games: A Broadway Musical!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or any Broadway musical.**

After Rue Died, Effie Trinket looked mournfully at Katniss.

_Katniss' luck was really out,  
Her spirit and her fortune low  
Alone she sat, alone she thought  
Of happy times she used to know _

A dead tribute's ghost appears.  
_Hey Katniss, don't be so upset _

Another tribute's ghost comes out.  
_Hey Katniss, you're not beaten yet _

Katniss had gained some fans at the Capitol, and they cheered her on.

_Go, go, go Katniss you know what they say  
Hang on now Katniss you'll make it some day  
Don't give up Katniss fight till you drop  
Just win the Games and you'll come out on top  
_

From District 12, Prim cried.

_Katniss please come back to us  
We need you home with us again.  
_

Katniss looked at the ground in defeat.  
_I don't think that I will ever  
See my District 12 again  
The Careers volunteer for a chance to kill  
I want to go home, but I don't think I ever will_

Haymitch hoped that she could pull herself together.  
_No, no, no Katniss you can not give up  
Peeta is counting on you so stand up  
I promised him you would get home alive  
Your family needs you. You cannot die_

Rue's ghost appears and tries to talk to her.  
_Katniss, I believe in you  
I know that you can win these Games_  
_Peeta wants you home alive  
Respect his wish and please be brave_

Somewhere in the arena, Clove laughs.  
_She couldn't win this even if she tried  
Without her lover, she would surely die_

All of Katniss' fans cheered her on and sang as if she could hear them.  
_Go, go, go Katniss you know what they say  
Hang on now Katniss you'll make it some day  
Sha la la Katniss you're doing fine  
You and your bow ahead of your time  
Go, go, go Katniss you know what they say  
Hang on now Katniss you'll make it some day  
Sha la la Katniss you're doing fine  
You and your bow ahead of your time _

Her fans and sponsors, along with her friends and family at home, are singing and dancing.  
_Go, go, go, go  
Go, go, go, go  
Go, go, go, go  
Go, go, go, go  
Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go  
Katniss you know what they say  
Hang on now Katniss you'll make it some day  
Sha la la Katniss you're doing fine  
You and your bow ahead of your time _

_Go, go, go, go, go, go, go Katniss you know what they say  
Hang on now Katniss you'll make it some day  
Sha la la Katniss you're doing fine  
You and your bow ahead of your time _  
_Ahead of your time _

Katniss suddenly realizes that she can't give up. She needs to get home. And she will  
_Ahead of my time _

The crowd sings.  
_Ahead of your time _

Katniss sings back  
_Ahead of my  
Time_

**A/N: That song was "Go, go, go Joseph" from **_**Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat. **_**Please review, reviews make me happy! I hope I can update sooner! Bye for now!**


	7. Don't know how to love him

**A/N: Hey! I will most likely be updating once a week because of my hectic schedule. I don't have much to say right now, but here is the next chapter. Or should I say, musical number. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or any Broadway musicals.**

After it was announced that two tributes could win the Games, Katniss found Peeta. They had taken shelter in a cave. One night, Peeta is sleeping soundly and Katniss is keeping watch. She doesn't know how to act. The whole lover's thing was just an act, right? She didn't know. Katniss didn't know what to feel.

Katniss sighs and looks out into the night.

_I don't know how to love him.  
What to do, how to move him.  
I've been changed, yes really changed.  
In these past few days, when I've seen myself,  
I seem like someone else.  
I don't know how to take this.  
I don't see why he moves me.  
He's a man. He's just a man.  
And I've met so many men before,  
In very many ways,  
He's just one more.  
Should I bring him down?  
Should I scream and shout?  
Should I speak of love,  
Let my feelings out?  
I never thought I'd come to this.  
What's it all about?  
Don't you think it's rather funny,  
I should be in this position.  
I'm the one who's always been  
So calm, so cool, no lover's fool,  
Running every show.  
He scares me so.  
I never thought I'd come to this.  
What's it all about?  
Yet, if he said he loved me,  
I'd be lost. I'd be frightened.  
I couldn't cope, just couldn't cope.  
I'd turn my head. I'd back away.  
I wouldn't want to know.  
He scares me so.  
I want him so.  
I love him so._

**A/N: That was "Don't know how to love him" from Jesus Christ Superstar. Keep the reviews coming! Love ya guys!**


	8. Kill the Mutts

**A/N: Hello, Fanfiction! My schedule will be less busy so I will hopefully be able to update more often. Did anyone see Les Mis? It was astonishing. I will be using many Les Mis songs for this fanfic. Also, I'm getting writer's block so keep the song requests coming!**

Katniss and Peeta were leaving the cave. They had a feeling that the games would be over that night. They had to find and kill Cato. As they left the cave and entered the cold night air, Cato came running past them. He was running away from something. Then Katniss and Peeta saw the wolves. Wolf mutts.

"Hurry, run!" Peeta shouts. They take off for the Cornucopia.

Cato runs ahead of them, determined to kill Katniss and Peeta.  
_I'm not safe until they're dead  
They'll come stalking us at night  
Set to sacrifice our lives to their monstrous appetites  
They'll rip us apart if we let them wander free_

Up in the Capitol, Seneca Crane talks to the gamemakers.  
_It is time to take some action, boys  
It's time to follow me  
Through the mist, through the woods  
Through the darkness and the shadows  
It's a nightmare but it's one exciting ride  
Soon the tributes will be there  
At the silver cornucopia  
And there's something truly terrible outside_

The mutts growl.  
_We are Mutts! We've got fangs  
Razor sharp ones!  
Massive paws, killer claws for the feast  
Hear us roar! See us foam!  
But we're not going home 'til they're dead-  
Good and dead!_

The Capitol citizens watch intently.  
_Kill the Mutts!_

Effie Trinket cheers Katniss and Peeta on.  
_Don't give up! Don't give up!_

Katniss and Peeta's fans yell at the T.V.  
_Katniss and Peeta must win the Games!  
We're counting on Katniss to use her bow!_

Katniss climbs on top of the Cornucopia with Peeta and Cato. They are safe up there, so they turn on each other.  
_Through a mist, through a wood  
Any one of us could die  
Something's lurking that you don't see ev'ry day!_

Cato shouts  
_I will win! I've prepared all my life!_

_I won't rest 'til you're good and deceaced  
Sally forth! Tally ho!_

Cato holds up his sword.  
_I've got my sword!_

Katniss holds up her bow.

_I've got my bow!  
Praise the Lord and here we go!  
We don't like  
What we don't understand  
In fact it scares us  
And these monster is mysterious at least  
We have no guns!  
We have no knives!  
Save your children and your wives  
One of us might lose our life  
We'll kill Cato!_

Soon, Katniss and Peeta fight against Cato.  
_Hearts ablaze  
Banners high  
We go marching into battle  
Unafraid although the danger just increased  
Raise the flag!  
Sing the song!  
Here we come, we're plenty strong_

Effie shrieks.  
_Please don't let them die._

The Capitol citizens are in an uproar.  
_Kill Cato!  
Kill Cato!  
Kill Cato!  
Kill Cato!_

**A/N: That was "The mob song" from Beauty and the Beast. Reviews make me happy! If you want a shout out, pm me!**


	9. Think of Me

**A/N: Hey, guys! Sorry it's been a while. I've been super busy. I'm also suffering from writer's block; so keep up the song requests. Here's another chapter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own THG or any Broadway musicals.**

Katniss and Peeta were on the train back to District 12. They had won the Hunger Games. In the afterlife, Rue was watching over them.

Rue wanted Katniss to be happy. She also wanted Katniss to remember her.  
_Think of me, think of me fondly,__  
__when we've said goodbye.__  
__Remember me once in a while -__  
__please promise me you'll try.__  
__When you find that, once again, you long__  
__to take your heart back and be free -__  
__if you ever find a moment,__  
__spare a thought for me__  
__Think of all the things__  
__we've shared and seen -__  
__don't think about the way things__  
__might have been . . .__  
__Think of me, think of me waking,__  
__silent and resigned.__  
__Imagine me, trying too hard__  
__to put you from my mind.__  
__Recall those days__  
__look back on all those times,__  
__think of the things we'll never do -__  
__there will never be a day,__  
__when I won't think of you . . .__  
__Flowers fade, __  
__The fruits of summer fade, __  
__They have their seasons, so do we__  
__but please promise me, that sometimes__  
__you will think of me!_

**A/N: That was "Think of Me" from Phantom of the Opera. I know a few of you requested I do Phantom of the Opera. Anyway, keep reading and reviewing!**


End file.
